


Crimes of Passion

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-31
Updated: 2000-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Crimes of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Crimes of Passion by RSS

| 

_Crimes of Passion_

By RSS 

Amanda drives to The Sanctuary just past midnight, July 5. Normally she would already be mingling with the customers in The Sanctuary, but July 4th is a sad anniversary for her. She remembers this day out of all the many sad days in her long life. Amanda thinks perhaps it's all the time she spent in America. The Fourth of July is a holiday there and she doesn't want to be around people on Independence Day. 

Walking into The Sanctuary, she sees Nick and Bert talking with a tall woman with short black hair and a slim frame. An Immortal woman. Her high heel shoes make her look taller than Nick; without the shoes she's about Nick's height. She has on a short red dress. It's obvious this woman is doing most of the talking. Nick and Bert don't seem to mind. 

Nick has already spotted Amanda. After a few seconds the woman turns around. Bridget van Ness. 

* * *

**Albany, New York, 1784**

It is a balmy autumn day, and the leaves are in full color. Amanda rides near a house when she senses another Immortal. She notices a woman walking towards the house who holds her head as if she had a sudden migraine but doesn't turn around to see Amanda. Amanda figures the woman might not know what she is. As Amanda approaches, the woman turns around. 

The woman is very tall and thin, and looks to be in her mid-twenties. 

"Good day madam." 

"Good day madam. I'm Amanda Montrose." 

"I'm Bridget van Ness. Do I know you?" The woman shows no sign of fear or understanding of what she is. 

"No, but I know something about you." 

"Oh?" 

"You had an accident recently. One where you should have died but didn't." 

"Not recently. Seven years ago a stray cannon ball hit our house. A beam struck me. Everyone feared I was dead but I regained consciousness. Why do you ask?" 

A man steps out of the house. A cane in his left hand aids him as he walks with a limp. There are also scars on the left side of his face and his hair is beginning to gray. He's slightly smaller than Amanda, an average height for a man; but next to Bridget he looks very short. 

"This is my husband, Thomas. This is Amanda Montrose." 

"Good day sir." 

"Good day madam." 

"I was wondering if I may speak privately with your wife. It is a woman's matter." 

"Of course." Thomas turns and steps inside the house. Amanda sees the man has a bald spot on the crown of his head. 

Amanda explains to Bridget what she is and lays out her choices. Bridget decides to tell her husband and to let Amanda teach her what she needs to know to survive. 

* * *

**Present**

Modern times have been good to Bridget. She was born into a culture that considered her tall, thin body ungainly. Plump was in then, now she looks like a super model. Every man who spots her gives her an admiring glance. 

Bridget has an uncertain look on her face. Amanda forces a smile on her face. "Bridget! It seems like centuries!" 

"Yes, it has been a long time." 

Bert interjects, "So you two know each other?" 

"Amanda taught me how to act in high society." 

"Did you know about my place?" 

"This is yours?" 

"Yes, the night club is mine. There are some offices which belong to Bert's security firm." 

"Yes, they told me about the security firm. This is a nice place. Life has been good to you. I certainly hope you are managing it well. It would be a shame to lose it." 

"Yes, but what is life without risks? I know this nice private place where we can discuss old times?" 

"It's not like we have anything to hide." 

"I think we have a skeleton or two we don't want slipping out." 

"When?" 

"The night is still young." 

Bridget glances at the drink in her hand. "I'm not in any condition for rational discussion or anything else that requires a clear head." 

"Tomorrow then. Say twelve?" 

"Twelve it is. There's a mall a couple of kilometers down the road. We can meet in the parking lot, if you want to?" 

"I'd love to." 

Bridget glances at Nick then she turns to Bert. "As I said earlier I'm in no condition for anything that requires a clear head. I'd better call a cab." 

Bert takes the bait. "I'll take you home." 

"Would you? You're so kind. Amanda always could find the good men. You will drive carefully? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. There are so few good men these days." 

"I'll drive carefully." 

Bridget extends her hand to Nick. "It was nice meeting you. Take care of yourself." 

"You too." 

"Tomorrow, Amanda, if you can't make it I'll understand." 

"I'll be there. Don't be late." 

Bridget walks away with Bert in tow. 

Amanda watches them leave. She thinks, _Bert sure knows how to pick 'em._ Amanda takes a deep breath then starts mingling with the customers. Her mind isn't on the customers or on Nick who's following her around the club. Her mind is far away in time and distance. 

* * *

**Albany, New York, 1785**

Amanda walks down the street on a warm day in early spring. She has been training Bridget all winter. Bridget has a natural talent for swordplay and will be ready to take care of herself soon. Over the winter Amanda learned other things about Bridget. She puts on the facade of a good wife but she's really a shrew, constantly nagging Thomas. Thomas is a moderately successful businessman but she never seems satisfied with the money he makes. At first Amanda wondered if Bridget was always this way or if she became this way after she learned she was Immortal. Now Amanda's convinced Bridget has always been this way. Amanda thinks perhaps it's just as well Bridget is a perfectionist. That has helped Bridget in her lessons. It will help keep her alive. 

Amanda comes by a group of women. Among them is Martha, the local gossip. Martha is updating the women on the latest "news". 

"This new man came to town, very handsome. I saw Bridget going off alone with him." 

Amanda fears it's another Immortal. Putting on her poker face, she approaches the women. "Bridget's cousin came to town today. She was going to show him the scenery. Would you happen to know which way they went?" 

"They went that way a short time ago." 

"Thank you, Martha." 

Amanda rushed down the street. She knows there's a meadow beyond some trees nearby, a good place for a fight. When she reaches the trees she feels the sensation. Amanda runs through the trees to find Bridget with a man, an Immortal. He has his sword drawn. Bridget seems to be pleading for her life. 

Amanda is about to shout when Bridget pokes the man in the chest with her parasol, knocking him off balance. Then she trips him with her umbrella. Bridget steps on his sword hand. In one motion she draws her rapier and chops down through the man's neck. 

Amanda watches as Bridget takes her first Quickening. The Quickening is longer and more violent than average. After it's over Bridget is on her knees with her head down. Amanda walks over to Bridget. She looks at Amanda. 

"So that's a Quickening." 

"Yes." 

"You were right: it's impossible to adequately describe." 

* * *

**Present**

Nick buttonholes Amanda. "What was that all about?" 

"What was what all about?" 

"You and Bridget." 

"Just a couple of old acquaintances who haven't seen each other for a long time." 

"Don't give me that! I talked to Bridget long enough to know she's an expert at talking around things. What's going on?" 

"It's none of your business." 

"Don't give me that! What are you two up to?" 

"Bert's not in any danger. She just wants him for insurance." 

"Against what?" 

Amanda leads Nick upstairs to her suite, considering how much of the truth she should tell Nick. 

* * *

**Albany, New York, July 4, 1785**

Amanda dresses herself; Thomas is still in bed. Their affair has been going on for a month and Bridget is none the wiser. She's too busy practicing with her sword and nagging Thomas to realize what's happening. Thomas is much happier since the affair started. He was a broken man when Amanda met him, now he seems confident and content. Amanda has also been enjoying her stay in Albany. 

Amanda senses another Immortal and grabs her sword. 

"An Immortal?" 

"Yes. It's just a precaution." 

Amanda steps outside the bedroom. She starts down the stairs as the door bursts open. Bridget steps inside with a gun in one hand and a sword in the other. 

"Bridget, you startled me." 

"Thomas is here isn't he?" 

Bridget has a stern, cold look in her eyes. There is some movement in the bedroom and Amanda can tell Bridget heard it. She points her gun at Amanda and fires. Amanda feels a sharp pain in her midriff. 

She chokes out, "Bridget, no." 

Dropping her sword, Amanda clutches her belly then tumbles down the stairs. Amanda tries to say something as Bridget approaches. Amanda hears Thomas. 

"Bridget, no! It's not her fault!" 

Bridget steps over Amanda and continues up the stairs. 

"Bridget, I'm sorry! I don't know what to say!" 

Bridget rams her rapier into Thomas's chest. She withdraws her rapier then steps out of the way of Thomas's falling body. Bridget looks at it for a second then she starts down the stairs. She steps over Amanda and walks out the door. Amanda looks at a dead Thomas, his face frozen with a surprised look. 

* * *

**Present**

In her suite, Amanda can practically smell Nick's impatience. 

"Midnight tomorrow we will meet in a parking lot. Only one of us will leave." 

"And you let her leave with Bert!" 

"She's been drinking. She just wants to make sure I don't take advantage of her condition. I'm sure she won't hurt him." 

"Why does she want you dead?" 

"She doesn't. I want her dead." 

"What did she do?" 

"She murdered her husband." 

"What makes you so sure it was murder? It could've --" 

"I was there! She caught us together. She shot me then killed him." 

"A crime of passion. It doesn't rate the death penalty." 

"He was mortal." 

"It still doesn't rate the death penalty." 

"She'll have more of a chance than she gave Thomas. That was his name, Thomas van Ness! He was a good man!" 

"When did this happen?" 

"It was over 200 years ago. Thomas is still dead!" 

"Amanda, she seems like a decent woman. She made a mistake a few lifetimes ago." 

Amanda picks up her desk calendar. It still shows July, 4. She shows it to Nick. 

"This was the day she murdered him! She was celebrating with a night on the town!" Amanda tosses the calendar on the desk. 

"Maybe she wants to try to forget. It was something she did in the heat of the moment." 

"Heat of the moment? She got a pistol, poured some powder down the barrel, packed in the powder, dropped a ball down the barrel and packed it in. Then she took her sword and walked two blocks. She shot me with the pistol. Then she stepped over me and stabbed her husband through the heart like this!" 

Amanda pokes Nick in the chest with her fist as if she skewered him with an invisible sword. Nick reflexively jumps at her swift motion. 

"I want to go to bed now. I have to be ready for tomorrow." 

Nick walks to the door. He touches the knob then turns around. "One thing. She shot you, why didn't she whack off your head?" 

Nick doesn't wait for an answer. He opens the door and leaves. 

Amanda had wondered about that before. Amanda figured Bridget realized a decapitation would probably earn her the hangman's noose or a lifetime in jail. That, more than anything, convinced Amanda it wasn't temporary insanity. Amanda knew Bridget's action was nothing less than premeditated murder. 

  
Amanda gets up earlier than usual. She knows Nick isn't finished with her but walks downstairs to find Nick and Bert. 

"Hi Amanda." 

"Hello, Bert." 

"I was just talking to Nick about your friend Bridget." 

Amanda resists the urge to say, "She's not my friend." Instead, she opts for a non-indicative answer. 

"Oh." 

"Yea, when I drove her to her hotel she offered me a cup of coffee. She walked me to the hotel's restaurant. I guess she's the old fashioned type." 

"You have no idea." 

"It's too bad she's only going to be in Paris a couple of more days." 

"That's one thing we have in common. Here today gone tomorrow." 

"You're going to have to hurry if you're going to make your noon appointment with her." 

"I was just leaving." 

Amanda leaves, driving to the mall to check out the parking lot. It's always good to know the ground where you're going to fight. She drives to an abandoned train station then practices a bit. Then she returns to The Sanctuary. 

She's glad Nick isn't around; she doesn't look forward to facing him again. Nick just doesn't understand. Amanda thinks to herself, _Killing an unarmed mortal is over the top. If she wanted to fight me, kill me, fine. That's the game. What she did was wrong. It's a matter of justice._

  
Amanda senses another Immortal and soon Nick enters The Sanctuary. Amanda waits silently as Nick approaches and for the belated round two to begin. 

"I found out where Bridget is staying from Bert." 

"And?" 

"I talked with her this afternoon." 

"And?" 

"She acts like someone awaiting execution. She doesn't want to face you. The only reason why she's going to meet you tonight is because she thinks if she doesn't you'll, 'hunt her down like an animal'." 

"That's an idea." 

"She told me if you don't show up she'll consider it over and go on with her life." 

"As if nothing happened." 

"What's done is done. Murdering her won't make things right." 

"It's not murder. Make no mistake about Bridget. She's like a coiled snake. She can fight, and she will. I've seen her play the helpless victim seconds before she took her first head." 

"So you're keeping the tradition of might makes right." 

"I'm keeping the tradition of justice!" Amanda exclaims. 

"Justice?" 

"Yes, justice. You're familiar with that concept." 

"Why don't you be honest with yourself. It's not about justice. It's about guilt." 

"I'm not saying what Thomas and I did was right but she had no right to kill him!" 

"You told her what she was. You taught her how to be strong. You taught her how to use a sword. You taught her how to kill. What did you expect her to do when she found out? Whimper and cry?" 

"I didn't think she would find out." 

Amanda considers what happened. She realizes having an affair with Thomas was playing with fire. Then she thinks about Bridget. She thinks, _That cold calculating woman!_

"You see what she's done! She's used you to get to me! Two Immortals of similar skill face each other. The one who doubts what she's doing loses! As I said, 'like a coiled snake'." 

Amanda storms upstairs. 

  
Amanda has on her leather pants suit and matching boots. She knocks on Nick's door and enters when she hears "Come in!" from the other side of the door. Nick looks her over. 

"So you're going to go through with it?" 

Amanda answers with a regretful, "Yes!" Nick says nothing. 

"Bridget learned faster than anyone I've ever met. She had a real talent for the game. Nick, if I don't come back I don't want you going after her." 

"I won't!" 

Amanda turns around and leaves. The tone in Nick's voice tells her if she comes back he will probably leave the next day. _Maybe Nick will understand in a century or two. There are certain acts that cry out for justice no matter how many centuries pass. Justice can be delayed but it should never be denied._

  
Amanda steps onto the roof of the parking lot, sword drawn. Bridget stands in the center of the lot wearing sneakers, jeans, and a sleeveless white blouse. She's holding her raincoat in her hands. 

"You don't have to go through with this. Thomas isn't worth losing your head over." 

There's uncertainty in Bridget's voice. Amanda walks towards Bridget. 

"You should have thought of that before you killed him." 

"Killing me won't bring him back." 

"Draw your sword." 

"Amanda, I don't want to fight you." 

"I have no problem with killing you the same way you killed Thomas, darling." 

"Amanda, don't do this." 

Before Bridget finishes her sentence she flings her raincoat at Amanda. Amanda cartwheels out of the way of Bridget's thrust and blocks Bridget's rapier then goes on the attack. Bridget backs away delivering a thrust. Amanda stops her attack to block the thrust, letting Bridget return the attack. 

Bridget's long arms and rapier give her a much longer reach than Amanda with her broadsword. Bridget is fast and highly skilled and always keeps her distance from Amanda, showing no sign of emotion. Her attacks and counter-attacks are very cunning and all well calculated. 

Bridget feints a strike to Amanda's lower body. Amanda moves to block, but Bridget nails Amanda's foot causing her to stumble to her knees. Bridget swings at Amanda's neck, but Amanda ducks under the blade and thrusts her broadsword into Bridget's chest. Bridget stiffens then collapses to the ground. 

Amanda stands on one foot. She steps on Bridget with the heel of her injured foot. Amanda notices the surprised look frozen on Bridget's face. Amanda yanks her broadsword out of Bridget's chest. The pain in Amanda's foot is intense. She lines up her sword with Bridget's neck and pulls back to swing. She hesitates. Setting herself again, she says, "There can be only one!" But Amanda can't bring herself to deliver the deathblow. Instead, she hobbles away from Bridget. 

* * *

**Epilogue**

Amanda walks into The Sanctuary barefoot carrying her boots in her left hand. She senses Nick is in the building. 

Knocking on Nick's door, she hears, "Come in." 

Nick has a drink in his hand and a liquor bottle on the table. Amanda sits. She ceremoniously examines the tear in her boot. 

"It's a shame this was my favorite pair of boots." 

Nick gives her a look of disgust. Amanda realizes Nick is in no mood for her witticisms. 

"She's still alive. I couldn't bring myself to kill her. Maybe someone should judge her but I have no right to." 

Nick looks relieved at the news. 

"Amanda, you didn't kill her husband either. You can teach someone how to use a weapon. You can't control how they will use that weapon. Remember that." 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2000   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *

11/16/00   
  
---|---


End file.
